Decks are used in a variety of commercial, municipal and residential applications to provide an elevated outdoor space. Generally decks are constructed with a deck frame elevated from an underlying surface by posts and attached to another structure, for example, a home. Decking boards are cut to the length of the deck frame and fastened to the frame with screws, nails and the like. Generally, the decking boards are cut to the length of the deck frame to avoid unattractive seams between decking board ends. However, long decking boards are subject to warping over time and can separate from the deck frame requiring refastening or replacement of the board. Additionally, the fasteners used to couple the decking boards with the deck frame are unattractive and provide a blemished appearance to the decking boards.